hickeys
by aisha4senru
Summary: just a funny senru ONESHOT! sendoh better save his ass after doing that to his beloved! SAP!a mad kaede and a hentai sendoh! SENRU! sorry for the gram. errors, I usually write in Italian, but I'm trying my best to share my stories to english readers!


Hickeys

Author: aisha4senru

Pairing: senru (of course!)

SAP AND FUN! And non sense!! Bwahahaha!!

Rukawa was sitting there, mad...no...furious... he couldn't play that day and he was "reduced" to be an audience ...in that moment they're having a practice match with Ryonan and he, "the ace" couldn't play...and whose fault is that? Just remembering it made him mad...

The other Shohoku players could feel the "furious aura" coming from their ace and didn't dare to go near to him or approaching him...

On the other hand the match was heating up, the Ryonan was on lead of 9 points, and, this made our ice prince, not so iced at that moment, flare up with frustration...

"Oi! Sendoh...what do think? Why isn't Rukawa playing?" Fukuda asked to their captain.

Sendoh turned his gaze to the mentioned guy who was sitting on the gym side frustrated and...yeah... seemed ready to explode..._/oi...this is bad...I'm dead…/_

"maybe, he's sick..." it was Koshino who answered. "he's all dressed up, cover from neck to foot..."

Fukuda just nodded after confirming what just Koshino has said.

In the mean time our "not so ice prince" was going overboard...he couldn't stand it anymore, his team was losing against Ryonan, coach Taoka was shouting here and there, his teammates weren't playing at their best , and most of all he couldn't play...

He's at his limit ... he stood up roughly...

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHH!! PLANG!!

It was the sound of the chair crashing down to the floor and it made everyone in the gym turn their attention to the one who caused it.

Rukawa was there, standing and giving death glares to everyone. He inhaled, exhaled... and then...

" **What the heck are you doing?? You couldn't play without me?? Sakuragi! I thought you were King kong's brother? Why you're playing like chita's brother??"**

_/Kingkong's brother?? Chita's brother??.../ _everyone sweatdropped...while Sakuragi was still analizing what Rukawa has just said...ahem...shouted... ( well, maybe it was too much for his lil brain...)

"**Miyagi senpai!! What was that? Stop acting like those ponpon girls!! You're making me sick!!"**

_/ponpon girls??/ _Miyagi imagined himself wearing those pink cheerleaders' outfit and shivered...

"**Mitsui senpai!! Stop hanging around with that do'ahou coz you're starting to act like him!!"**

Mitsui glared at Rukawa... /_how dare you compare me to that idiot??/_

"**And damn you SENDOH!!"**

Everyone were shocked when Rukawa neared the Ryonan's ace...

"Hey...don't blame our ace because your team is losing..." Koshino said...

"**You shut up, stupid!!"**

/What the.../O0O!!

Everyone was looking at Sendoh and Rukawa , who wasn't acting like himself, curious to what will happen next.

Sendoh wanted to run away..._/aw...he's mad.../…_ "Kaede…we can talk about it…let me explain…." (Akira sweating cold)….

"**Akira, you idiot!! It's all your fault!!"**

"Hey...don't blame..."...(ok..that was the others were trying to say)...

"**It's all your fault I have to pretend to be sick today!!..."**

_/so he's not sick??/ 0o0_

"I didn't ask you to do so...I mean..eh…Rukawa…" Sendoh was trying to calm the younger boy. But this seemed to anger Rukawa more.

"_**You broom head!! How do you expect me to play with these **__**HICKEYS YOU LEFT ALL OVER MY BODY LAST NIGHT?**__**Did you plan it so that I won't play today??"**_

_/__Sendoh?? Rukawa?? Last night?? HICKEYS?? 0/_

Everybody in the gym looked shocked at the two guys...

Sendoh sweatdropped, but then smiled as he let the ball fall down on the floor and he encircled Rukawa's waist with his strong arms.

"You're really surprising sometimes...my dear Kaede..." then he pull the younger boy into a passionate kiss oblivious of the others...Rukawa tried to push the taller boy, but then he surrendered to the kiss and forgot what made him so mad.

Among those who witnessed the scene, some got their nose bleeding to no end, some fainted, some screamed, some had their eyes out of the orbit, some had their jaws on the floor...

after five minutes of intense kissing the two finally parted catching their breaths...both flushed.

Sendoh smiled...

"I'm sorry for leaving those love marks on you...but it was all your fault Kaede-love..."

"My fault?" Rukawa was confused. Sendoh embraced him...

Rukawa's eyes snapped open wide when he felt his lover's arousal under the shorts.

"It's all your fault because you drive me crazy everytime I see you... you're so hot and passionate that you make me want to ravish you...you're so beautiful in and out that you make me want to possess you and never share you with anyone else..." Sendoh whispered softly to his ears and it gave thrills to his body...

"Akira..."

Sendoh smiled... "but I guess now everyone knows that you're mine..." he stated looking at the incredulous expression on their friends' faces.

Rukawa blushed like a ripe tomato...he was so embarassed he wanted to hide under the ground.

"And what made me more happy was that...it was you who declared that you belong to me... to me only..." and he bent claiming once again his lover's lips...

For the readers' curiosity…

This is what happened that morning.

FLASHBACK

Sendoh woke up before his lover. He yawned and got of the bed naked pulling all the blankets on the floor…

"oppss….I should prepare something to eat before going home …well, maybe, I can borrow some Kaede's clothes and head directly to school" he nodded… then picked up the blankets to cover his sleeping lover… well, because he didn't want his Kaede to catch a cold.. (hehehe)…

but stopped in the middle when he saw his lover's perfect naked body… _/oh my…/ _ he started to drool until he noticed something that freaked the shit out of him…._/this is bad…we have a match today...he's definitely going to kill me, no, skin me alive when he wakes up!!"_

He run to the bathroom and took a bath as fast as he can, wore on the first t-shirt and short he found… when he heard his lover yawned….

"Akira…." Kaede sat up still sleepy.

_/oh my…I wonder how you managed to be this sexy…you make me want to ravish you…." _ But he saw again those things…cold sweats run all over his body….

"Akira…what's wrong…??"

He shook his head…

"Nothing… I need to…ahèm…go home…yeah…forgot something…hmmm…notebook…yeah…notebook!...err…gotta go!" he gave the still sleepy, yummy guy a kiss and run out the house….

"What's with him??" Rukawa wondered…. Then he smiled… his body was actually satisfied, it didn't hurt anymore…his body got used to Sendoh's size…

"Really…what was with him?" he tried to think what happened…. "Nah..never mind… I'll ask him later…" he stretched his long…oh so long, perfect , sexy (drool….ahem…yeah--) body when he noticed those marks…

"what the…" he looked at his naked body… "Akira…." His body was all covered with kiss marks… he got up and rushed in the front of the mirror… red kiss marks on his neck, shoulder, torso, arms, legs, chest, butt, stomach…

Meanwhile…outside the house Sendoh freaked out when he heard a scream…

"**AKIRA!! YOU'RE DEAD!!"**

Yay!!

OWARI

This sucks but...hope you enjoyed it...I wrote it during a very boring rainy day… actually I received a text from a friend who mentioned about kissmarks…yay!! -


End file.
